


Полный провал

by bhbyf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: Подчиненные пытаются оправдаться за то, что перепутали Грейвса и лже-Грейвса
Kudos: 1





	Полный провал

Госпожа президент вошла в зал совещаний быстрым, решительным шагом. Авроры вежливо и послушно принялись вставать ей навстречу, но она только досадливо махнула рукой – мол, не до этих реверансов. 

– Значит так, – начала она, откинув все условности, – врачи обещали продержать его до завтра, но вы сами понимаете: час-полтора – это максимум из того, что у нас есть. Поэтому не будем терять времени. У кого какие предложения будут? 

Авроры молчали и отводили глаза.

– Давайте еще раз, – строго сказала Пикери, – у нас нет времени расслабляться и жалеть себя. Нужны конкретные решения. Предложения. Версии. И общий план действий, наконец. Да, это сложно – но если мы не договоримся, все будет еще хуже. 

– Давайте скажем, что ничего не заметили, – буркнула Тина. Все посмотрели на нее так, что она покраснела и втянула голову в плечи.

– Я не буду объяснять, почему это плохая идея, – строго сказала госпожа президент. – В конце концов, он же профессионал, он поднимет отчеты, фотографии. Но начало, будем считать, положено. Продолжайте.

– Давайте скажем ему правду, – предложила Мэри. 

– Давайте, – обманчиво-ласково сказала госпожа президент. – Это сделаете вы. Договорились? 

Мэри пошла пятнами и спряталась за спинами коллег. 

– Давайте просто выпустим Гриндевальда, – предложи Питер. – И пусть они опять…

– Опять не получится, – грустно сказала госпожа президент. – После того, что случилось в метро, Гриндевальд наотрез отказывается покидать свою бронированную камеру. 

– Давайте напустим на него обскура, – предложил Том, – думаю, тот все еще злится...

– Во-первых, у нас уже действует недавно принятый закон о защите животных, – сказала госпожа президент.

– Вот и арестуем за его неисполнение! – предложил Джон, переведенный в Нью-Йорк из Австралии несколько недель назад. 

– Вот вы и арестуете, – сладко согласилась Пикери.

Джон сник и, отрицательно качая головой, уполз за спины коллег.

– Время уходит, – напомнила мадам президент.

– Давайте скажем, что мы все решили, что он влюбился, что решил поменять свой стиль из-за этого, и поведение, и… В конце концов, есть же свидетели их встреч с тем юношей, есть оперативные данные наблюдений… – Кэт шла пятнами от волнения, ее голос дрожал. Но за долгие двенадцать лет службы она уже научилась понимать, что есть ситуации, когда надо брать на себя все – и ответственность, и врагов, и огонь. 

Пикери посмотрела на нее скептически.

– И что? Он и так считает нас дебилами. И мы все равно проштрафились в его глазах, – не унималась Кэт.

– Значит, договорились, – начала подытоживать госпожа президент, но закончить не успела.

Где-то внизу раздался возмущенный крик, стук, послышалось: «Что ты себе, мать твою, позволяешь? Откуда вас таких имбецилов набирают?!» и торопливый топот ног. 

Несколько секунд спустя тяжелая дверь распахнулась рывком, и на пороге предстал собственной персоной мистер Грейвс – такой, каким его и привыкли видеть до волшебного превращения: всколоченный, взбешенный, одетый в какие-то странные тряпки

– Ну, что, доработались, работнички? Профессионалы, мать вашу! Гнать вас всех в шею на биржу труда! Чего сидим? Кого ждем? Работа стоит!! 

Госпожа президент, стараясь быть незамеченной, тихо попятилась к выходу. Авроры поопускали головы и молчали. Все невольно думали о том стильном, вежливом красавце, под началом которого они работали последние несколько недель. Который скуповато улыбался, отпускал нечастые комплименты и не заставлял работать. 

Да, Грейвса и лже-Грейвса перепутать было нельзя – как нельзя было и не попытаться перепутать.


End file.
